warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Clans of Two Worlds
Well, for anyone who has read Shistar's AMAZING AP, and has seen my charecters, Bramblepath and Brightshadow of FlameClan and SnowClan, this is about their Tribes, who live in two very different worlds... Special Thanks A special thanks goes to Shistar for her awsome Ancient Powers Series and for agreeing to let me use some of her charecters to make this (less good by far) series. :) --CloudysunThey will pay... 23:01, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Prologue - New Blood - Council/End End stood up. He had been One-Leader for a while and he had never seen the Council like this. Usually, they were calm and discussed things in an orderly fashion. But perhaps his allowance of the Dark Forest to join the Council had swayed the ties that bounded these special cats together. The Council was still small and End knew that new cats would need to be recruited soon. The lives of all the world's cats may depend on it. End shook his head and focused on his task. Today was supposed to be a happy day after all. He stepped up onto One-Rock and the chatter around him quieted. Everyone was expectant to hear the good news. "Leaf-fur of SnowClan," End's voice echoed around the silent and vast chamber used as the Council's meeting area. "Come forth." A gray she-cat with blue eyes stepped forward. She looked happy and nervous, as all new Council members were. End guessed she was a new warrior, at least in the Clans she would have been. Leaf-fur waited in front of him for her Power and her new life. End gave it to her. "Leaf-fur, you will represent SnowClan on our Council. You and Fire-fur" he nodded at the ginger tom sitting on Flame Stone, "Will represent your two Clans, FlameClan and SnowClan. You will sit upon Snow Rock." he nodded at a rock next to Frye-fur with a snowflake cut into it. Leaf-fur padded to it and sat down on her new seat, looking around at the other cats. End continued his final duty to incite Leaf-fur into the Council. "You shall have this Power, in honor of your name. Like the leaves, you will have the ability to change eye and pelt color. May your ancestors guide your paws as you become one of us." All the cats cheered and Leaf-fur lifted her head, happy with the praise. End padded out of the chamber. The Council was still congratulating Leaf-fur and eating their feast. But End needed to think. Leaf-fur and Fyre-fur did not know it, but Darkness was coming. And they would be lost in it. Even with the new recruits from BloodClan, the Dark Forest, and all the New Clans, the Council was still pitifully small. Ad FlameClan and SnowClan might need to send two more cats soon. End remembered the celebration he had just left. He had come to care about those cats, to cherish, respect, and even love them. But he was One-Leader and it was his job to protect them. He had to do what was best for the Council. Even if it meant letting strange, and maybe even dangerous cats to join his Council. End felt the lightning gather around him like it always did when he was upset and he walked outside, so as not to harm any cat in case he lost his temper. He stared out over the territories that lay out before him. Kittypet, loner, rogue, Clan, spirit...then names of all of the cats blurred in his mind. But he had only one thought as he gazed out over the lands. We need more cats... Chapter 1 - Nursery Tales - Bramblekit Bramblekit curled up by her mother and her sisters as she listened to her mother tell the story. Bloomingkit had soft cream fur and golden ears and paws with a pretty striped tail. She also had large speckly blue eyes. Bramblekit on the other hand had brown tabby fur with one back paw and a ringed tail. Her green eyes shined in the light of the nursery. She listened as Rainstorm told her kits about the world beyond them. "Beyond Fire Mountain," she said, naming FlameClan's camp, "Is a lush forest that we completely control. There are lots of prey and beautiful water we can swim in the dry season. However, there are two other groups of cats that live near us. One is called the Tribe of Rushing Water. They live in the mountains to our West." Bloomingkit wriggled in her nest till she was facing the direction her mother indicated, acting as if she could see these Tribe cats. Rainstorm gave a purr of amusement. Then she became more serious as Bramblekjit mewled, wanting to hear more of the story. "To our Northern border, lies another, cold and icy mountain. We call it Snow Mountain. Because a Clan of cats lives there. They are SnowClan. They swim in freeing waters and hunt through blizzards! And every moon, the Clans meet at TwoRocks to discuss our news." Bloomingkit shivered and Bramblekit guessed she was thinking about the cold mountain to the North. "It's okay." she told her sister. "I won't let anything hurt you!" Her mother purred and wrapped her tail around her kits. Bramblekit waited until her sister was fast asleep. She wriggled out of her nest and padded over to her mother. "Mama, we are almost apprentices." she said. Her mother gave a sigh of sadness. Bramblekit flinched. She didn't want her mother to be sad! "Why are you telling us kits stories? You are scaring Bloomingkit with tales meant for babies." her mother opened her mouth as if getting ready to argue but then she thought the better of it. "You are right." she murmured. "I shouldn't scare you with tales. But maybe one day you'll meet SnowClan and see for yourself." Bramblekit wrinkled her nose doubtfully and her mother smiled as she went on. "And you still have a moon till you're an apprentice, you're only 5 moons old. Go back to bed." Bramblekit padded back to her nest and curled her tail around her nose. She wondered if she would ever meet these strange cats. They seemed so alien. And their cold, bitter mountain was far away from her lush hot home. And besides, she thought I'm '''5 and a half' moons old!'' Chapter 2 - Missing Warrior - Brightkit Brightkit jumped on his father weakly. Lightningmoon laughed as his kit tumbled weakly to the ground. "Maybe it's time for a nap?" he suggested. Brightkit shook his head but he was so cold...he allowed his father to pick him up and bring him into the nursery. Darkflower licked her kit as Lightningmoon dropped his son into his nest. With a final lick to his mate and kit, Lightningmoon padded out. Now that he had warmed up, Brightkit did not want to go to sleep. Instead he asked his mother a question in hope of distracting her from his would-be nap. "How was the gathering last night?" Darkflower had not gone but she had heard about it from the medicine cat apprentice, Mossybank. Brightkit's mother sighed. "You remember Leaf-fur? She was just made a warrior." Brightkit nodded. He remembered Leafpaw. The pretty cat that played with him. He had beaten her in fighting. Once. "Well," his mother continued. "Last night some cats from some kind of 'Council' came and took her away. They said she was needed." her voice dropped to a whisper as she nuzzled her kitten's pelt. "I never want to lose you." she murmured. Brightkit purred and nuzzled her back but he wondered who and what these strange 'Council' cats his mother spoke of. Where did they live? What were they like? And most importantly, what did they want with Leaf-fur? As soon as his mother fell asleep, paws still curled around her son's nest, Brightkit slipped through the door. Around the cave that served as SnowClan's camp, warriors ran around, working and hunting and fighting. Brightkit was excited, he couldn't wait to be apart of it all. But as he gazed around camp, he was only thinking of Leaf-fur. He had liked her as a friend and now she was gone. He wondered where she had gone with this Council. And he resolved to find out. Chapter 3 - Phropecy - Council/End End sat in the dirt, drawing long lines with his claws. The BloodClan representative, Bloodpaw, sat next to him, his blood-red eyes bright and proud as he sat next to his One-Leader. End leaned into his companions ear and whispered, "See this line?" he pointed to one particularly large line he had drawn. It stretched from one end of the cave to the other, never stopping. Bloodpaw nodded. "It represents Fate. It is never ending, always faint and uncertain. It wobbles." he said, pointing at different parts of the line as he spoke. For a moment, Bloodpaw's eyes lit up in wonder. But then he sneered. "Those tales are for kits. Fate can be stopped. All it takes is a decision." End watched as the young tom padded away. "He'll learn someday." End heard Sol's voice in his head and he cried out in shock. "Sol!" he could hear the Great Cat purring. End dipped his head in respect, even though no cat was there. "Why do you wish to speak with the Council." End could almost see Sol shake his head. "No End, we wish to speak to you." End tipped his head and listened as Sol's voice grew deeper, quieter, and darker. "Two recruits are on their Path here. You must find and help them. Listen carefully. You will understand these in time." End strained to hear Sol's voice. "Two Clans, as different as Flame and Snow, hold Ancient Powers..." End gasped as Sol's voice vanished from his head. A prophecy! He had to figure it out, maybe he could get to these cats before something happened. He sat down thinking. He knew 'Ancient Powers' meant the Council members, or soon to be members. Their powers were ancient. They were taken from great cats of long ago, and handed down each generation. But the rest...? That was still a mystery. End sighed and rose as he heard the sound of two cats fighting. Probably Bloodpaw and some unlucky victim. The prophecy would have to wait, thought End. But for how long? Chapter 4 - A Strange Kit - Bramblekit Bramblekit ventured out of the nursery. Almost a half a moon had passed since her mother told her the stories and she was almost ready to be an apprentice. She peeked around. No one was watching her. She focused on the stone pile that leads out of their Camp. She took a deep breath and ran faster than she ever had before. She cleared the Stone Pile and raced into the FlameClan territory. Turning back, she looked at her mountain camp and realized how strange it looked. Her Clan lived inside a mountain! But there wasn't any snow. On the inside there were Lava Pits though. She shook her head and went on. The camp was just too confusing to think about now. She padded through the lush forest that was her territory. Looking around, Bramblekit felt her heart swell. Her ancestors and her parents and friends and all the Clan for generations had lived here, made it their home. She felt like such a small speck in such a big world. But then she shook her head. There couldn't be that much of the world. And hardly any cats besides FlameClan! She padded up and slope and a gust of icy cold wind hit her. She shivered and pressed on. Finally, she reached the top of the slope and gasped. Beyond her was an icy, snow covered plain. And worst of all, a giant mountain rose out of it, snow capped and icy as the rest of the territory. Bramblekit gasped. Her mother had been right! This had to be SnowClan! Bramblekit wanted to go home but she felt her paws carrying her further towards the snowy territory. She stiffened as she heard a rustle and then a growl. Just as she was about to race home, a dark shape flew out of the bushes and pinned her top the ground. Snarling, the cats rolled around in the show and the grass fighting. Bramblekit realized her opponent was a kit, about as old as she was. This gave her courage and she surged upward, knocking the other cat to the ground. She snarled and looked at her enemy closely for the first time. He was a tom-kit with black fur. But he had a white belly and chest. His stormy blue eyes glittered at her from where he crouched in the snow. He had to be a kit from SnowClan! Chapter 5 - Vision - Brightkit I snarled at the she-kit. I wouldn NOT let a puny little weakling attack, and beat me on my own territory! I was getting ready to pounce again when I saw a bright light behind me out of the corner of my eye. I turned and gasped. Standing in front of me, partially transparent was a large gray tabby tom with amber eyes. He was looking at two other cats standing next to him and smiling. One was a brown tabby she-cat with green eyes. I saw her black paw and her ringed tail and looked at the she-kit next to me who was also gaping up and the scene. Where they the same-no. Impossible. The other cat was a black and white tom, his blue eyes shined at the she-cat behind him as he twined his tail with hers. I gasped. It was... Me. With that she-cat? Gross! I yelped in terror as the figures began moving. I couldn't see what was happening but more cats appeared, they were all sitting on rocks facing the two cats. The gray tabby seemed to be murmering something. A bright light flashed again and I blinked. The image was gone. (A/N: This is where Brightkit and Bramblekit get a taste of their powers. Their powers are weak but they are showing them slightly. For more details, see eather Shistar's AP or ask on the talk page. Thanks) Brightkit yowled and he heard noises in the undergrowth on both sides of the border. Almost simotaniously, SnowClan and FlameClan partrols burst out onto the slope where the kits were standing. After much shouting, yowling and arguing, Brightkit and Bramblekit where taken home, each given a large scolding. "Come on Brightkit!" said Lilypad as she picked up the kit. A warrior of FlameClan did the same to the brown tabby. "Come on Bramblekit, let's go home." Bramblekit, Brightkit thought as he was carried away. What a pretty name. Chapter 6 - Almost Certain - Council/End End had had it. A vision. He was almost certain Sol, or another powerful cat had sent it to him and he was almost certain that the two cats in it had also recieved the vision. He was in his den alone, thinking when it had happened. He had almost forgotten about the phropecy when it came. The Council had been having...other...problems. Mostly Bloodpaw. End shook his head to clear out the thoughts that did not matter. All that was left was the phropecy and the vision. He had seen the cats, memerized their appearence. And he had seen their future powers. He had seen the she-cats eyes glow as he gave her a power. And the tom had been surronded by cold. But such powerful powers needed weaknesses as well. He would think of them later. Now, he just had a small bit of the phropecy to figure out. He hadn't heard the names of the cats, visions could carry no sound. But from their body build and proud, strong appearence, he could guess they were Clan cats. He thought carefully about the phropecy. Different as fire and ice. '''Fire and ice!' What if the phropecy wasn't just saying something, it was giving the names of the Clans! End thought about it. It would be to simple if it was FireClan and IceClan. What about...WAterClan? No, too...unClanlike. SnowClan? ''Yes. He though, seeing the tom's snowstained pelt in his mind's eye. Now the she-cat. SunClan? BurnClan? Those were too hard, too specific. FlameClan? Perfect. He had all of the imfromation he needed to find these cats. He was almost certain. Chapter 7 - A Lecture and a Ceremony - Bramblekit Bramblekit squirmed. Her mother and father were done chewing her out. She felt horrible. What was I thinking?? she thought. Her heart sank as she saw her leader padding up to her. Usually, Fyrestar was a paitent cat but she looked furious now. Fyrestar hissed, her ginger fur fluffed out. "Why were you on enemy Clan territory? Why were you with that kit? Bramlekit, you should know better then this! I thought you cared about the Code and your Clan more!" Bramblekit was puzzeled. Why did meeting Brightkit make her unloyal? He seemed like a nice cat. And she wanted to get to know him more. But from the nip her mother gave her, she guessed her parents wanted her to answer the questions without protesting. "I didn't know I was on SnowClan's territory. I've never been there before, how would I? And I thought they were only a nursery tale meant to scare kits! And Brightkit attacked me because I was on his territory! It wasn't his fault!" Bramblekit told her leader the rtuth. But she was surprised when she leaped to the defense of the black and white kit. She owed him nothing! She thought her leader would be upset that one of FlameClan's kits was defending a SnowClan cat. But her eyes sparkled and she sighed. "Kits." she murmered. Then, in a louder voice she proclaimed, "All cats to the FireRock for a meeting!" Bramblekit was frightened she was in trouble but she saw her mother's fur fluffing out proudly and her father's eyes shined. When Blossomkit trotted out of the nursery with a perfectly groomed pelt, Bramblekit guessed what was coming. She sat underneath the FireRock. It was a large stone in the side of the camp with a pile of rocks leading up to it. From deep inside it, molten fire spilled out in a ginger waterfall. Bramblekit felt herself getting more excited. She stepped up to the rock as she heard her leader call her name. Later that night, Bramblepaw walked into her new den, her sister by her side. Blossompaw was still fretting about her mentor. "I've heard Swansong can be very harsh!" she said, naming her mentore. Bramblepaw snorted. "Yeah right! Her apprentices become some of the best warriors in the Clan! And they always say great things about her! It's Tigerlily I'm worried about!" Bramblepaw curled up in her nest and thought about her new mentor. She barely heard Blossompaw's murmer of, "I suppose you're right..." before she had drifted off asleep. Chapter 8 - Apprentice At Last - Brightkit Brightkit stood up straighter. The moment he had come home he had been lectured. But nothing his parents or Stormstar said could take Bramblekit's startled green eyes out of his head. After a while, his parents sent him to bed and he curled up in his nest. As he drifted to sleep, he wondered if he would ever meet Bramblekit again, maybe on better terms. Brightkit woke up, startled. His mother purred at his wide open eyes. "Wake up precious kitten!" she meowed as she licked his cheek. Brightkit raised a paw and wiped it on his cheek. He was getting to old to be babyed anymore! His mother purred. "You'd better groom." she told him. "And fast!" Brightkit sighed. He was not a fan of grooming. In fact, he hated it. He was just going to get dirty again? But he knew his mother would groom him if he didn't do it himself so he started licking. As he tried to crush a single flea on his back, his mother went on talking. "You must be excited! It's not everyday you become an apprentice!" she meowed. Brightkit couldn't help a squeal of excitment. To cover up for it, when his mother turned around, he flopped over and pretended to be dead from excitment. His mother poked him and he surged up, shrieking in joy. Lightningmoon poked his head in the nursery. "FlameClan attacking?" he asked. Darkflower shook her head and shook Brightkit off her back. "Just this little monster." Brightkit growled and went back to grooming his fur. Just as he was finished, a call came from outside. Snowstar spoke the familiar words. "Are you-" Darkmoon turned to see Brightkit but her kit had already raced out the door. "Brightpaw, Treeberry will be your mentor!" he said, nodding to a pretty brown speckled she-cat. Brightpaw bounded over to his new mentor, happy to be an apprentice. As Treeberry walked him to the other apprentices, he had almost forgotten about his strange vision and Bramblekit. Chapter 9 - Fitting In - Council/Leafwhisker Leafwhisker looked around for what felt like the hundreth time. She smiled at the she-cat next to her. Antionette sighed and moved a litle to her right. Leafwhisker sighed. These cats weren't all that friendly, maybe she should have found another thing to do. But as the last few cats strode into the room, she brightened. Almost half the Council was here. End wasn't, but he was probably busy. Leafwhisker felt a happy glow as Tigerstar walked to the front of the room. "My fellow cats," he began. Leafwhisker leaned towards him. "It is my honor to welcome you to our little...club." Tigerstar continued on. "This is a simple fighting club. We can teach you how to use your powers well and how to fight. End and about half the Council do not participate because they find it degrading. But perhaps we can change their minds." Tigerstar blinked, his eyes wide, convincing, and innocent. "After all. If all of us, highly trained cats demand a change," he snarled, "Who would be stupid enough to refuse it?" Leafwhisker cheered with the rest of the corwd. Everything Tigerstar had said was true! End didn't deserve to be One-Leader! Tigerstar or Antionette or Bloodpaw should be leader! When she had first arrived, what had End do to make her feel at home? Nothing. But Tigerstar had invited her to join this club. And she would not turn it down. A chance to fit in? Priceless. Although she couldn't help worrying as she saw the ambition in Tigerstar's eyes, the anger in his voice. He was obviously a dangerous cat. When he wanted to be of course. Leafwhisker shook her head and cleared out her doubtful thoughts. She payed attention to Tigerstar once more but in the back of her head, a thought lingered. Was I right to leave SnowClan? Chapter 10 - First Day - Bramblepaw Bramblepaw bounded ourt of the apprentice den blinking open her green eyes. The camp still seemed big and scary to her, but she was ready to face it now. She turned to see if she could spot her mentor but Tigerlily was no where to be found. She heard a noise behind her. Blossompaw padded out of the den. "Hi Bramblepaw!" Blossompaw meowed as Swansong and Tigerlily bounded up to them. Bramblepaw leaned forword to Tigerlily. "Good morning! Can we go on the SnowClan border today?" she asked. Tigerlily's eyes narrowed and Bramblepaw guessed she was thinking. Blossompaw spat, "Yuck! Who wants to go near those cold-hearted dogs? I'd rather clean out the elders den!" Bramblepaw rolled her eyes, not pleased that the older apprentices had taught her sister some curses. Swansong nudged her sister. "Well then let's go." she said in a quiet voice while heading to the elders den. Blossompaw followed her reluctantly, mumbling. "I didn't mean it...." Bramblepaw turned to her mentor, trying to maske her eyes wide and pleading. Tigerlily laughed. "Sure! I'll show you the borders today!" Bramblepaw gave a happy bound. Within moments, Bramblepaw and a few of the older apprentices, Forestpaw and Wetpaw along with their mentors raced out of camp. The rest of the day was a blur of running, laughing, talking, and exploring. Bramblepaw was shown the borers, the scents of the other Clan, and how to search for intruders most efficiantly. She had also made friends with almost all of the apprentices, Forestpaw, Wetpaw, Sparrowpaw, and Hiddenpaw. By the time she padded into the apprentices den, tired after her busy day, she was almost asleerp on her paws. She felt like she had had the perfect day. It was fun, busy, and interesting. A perfect day, marred only by the fact she had not seen Brightkit. Chapter 11 - Begin - Brightpaw Brightpaw woke up and yawned. He looked at his denmates. Ravenpaw was still sleeping, her long black fur blowing softly in the wind. Maplepaw was also still asleep, her brown fur smooth and groomed. Shellpaw (A/N: Supposed to be Shistar! :D ) and Leafpaw were curled up together and Hollypaw '(A/N: This is SmudgeyHollz (hope I spelled it right!)'snored softly. Brighpaw didn't want to wake his denmates up so he crept quietly out of the den. The early morning sun made him feel warm all over and he stood still for a moment, relishing it. But then, a clump of snow fell on his head. Brightpaw hissed as his fur became soaking and cold. He looked up. Inside a small pine was Spottedpaw. Brightpaw hissed at his older denmate who simply laughed. Brightpaw shook his head crossly and headed to the camp enterence. Last night, Treeberry told him to meet her there in the morning for training. After a few moments, his mentor padded over to him. With no words other then, "We're headed for the borders." she raced out of camp leaving Brightpaw to stumble along behind her. There was no letup for what felt like forever, but after a while, they stopped. It was at the same place Brightpaw had met Bramblekit. He wondered if his mentor had brought him here on purpose. As Treeberry began explaining about border markers and their history, Brightpaw tried to listen attentivly and be a good apprentice, but his attention wavered. In the distence, he saw a FlameClan patrol. It was to far away for him to recognize any cats, but he felt a sudden urge to yowl to them. He wasn't sure why. He snapped back to Treeberry who had begun to pad around the border. He followed her. She spun around and hissed, "I told you to check the other side!" Brightpaw scrambled backords, ears flat. He slunk to the part of the border Treeberry had indicated. Stupid FlameClan. he thought crossly. Chapter 12 - Discover - Council/Leafwhisker Almost 6 moons had passed. Leafwhisker was being considered to become Five-Leader. She padded along a quiet passage. It was near the place she used to go for Tigerstar's 'clubs'. She had stopped going to them a short while ago. She just thought there was something...different about Tigerstar. She didn't trust him any more. She knew some of the Council shared her feelings but they were all to scared to stand up against the shadowy warrior and his gang. Including me! thought Leafwhisker bitterly. She was walking with Ore. In the past few moons, they had become close friends. And maybe even something more. Ore was telling her about a meeting with End. Ore was the current Five-Leader but he would become Four-Leader when, and if, Leafwhisker became Five-Leader. They were padding along, tails entwined when Leafwhisker heard noises. She pressed herself to the ground and motioned for Ore to do the same. Together, they crept to where the noise was oming from. It was coming from a cavern, the same one Tigerstar held his meetings in. Leafwhisker and Ore listened as the low buzz of conversation was cut silent by a single, powerful voice. Leafwhisker recognized Tigerstar's distinct rumble and she tried to listen harder. "...it has come time." Tigerstar was saying. Time for what? Leafwhisker wondered. She could hgear the murmers of Tigerstar's many followers and Antionette's silencing yowl. "Time for the Council to end, and time for TigerClan to rise!" Tigerstar yowled. Leafwhisker let out a gasp as Tigerstar began explaining his plans to kill the opposing members of the Council. Unfortunatly, Tigerstar heard her. "Kill them." he ordered his followers. Leafwhisker and Ore ran as fast as they could and they lost the other cats in a maze of caverns. Once they got back to the main Council chamber, Ore poanted. "You know we can't tell End. He won't believe us. And Tigerstar will kill us." Leafwhisker nodded and noticed Tigerstar walk in the room behind her. He wouldn't attack here, but he gave her a murderous look. She tried to appear brave and unworried but on the inside she was shaking as she reliazed that Ore was right. Chapter 13 - Warrior - Bramblepaw Bramblepaw looked around camp. 6 moons had passed and so many things had changed. Blossompaw sat next to Mistpaw, her new best friend, and Mistpaw's brother, Thornpaw, who Blossompaw seemed to like. Bramblepaw smiled as Forestheart, Hiddensun, Wetstream, and Sparrowsong came out of the warrior den. They had been made warriors almost 4 moons ago but they were always nice to Bramblepaw. And now they had come to see her ceremony. While, Blossompaw and Bramblepaw's ceremony. Bramblepaw thought more about today. It was the day she had been training for for 6 moons. It was her dream. and today it came true. Fyrestar jumped on the FyreRock and Bramblepaw was too excited to focus on anything more then what her leader said. The next morning, Bramblepath blinked as she watched the sun go up. It was so amazing, so delicate, so peaceful. Blossomfern also blinked and slowly streached. Bramblepath looked at her sister, wondering if they were allowed to talk yet. Blossomfern shrugged and Bramblepath focused on other things. She wondered if Brightpaw had recieved his name yet. Another thing that had changed. Brightpaw and Bramblepath had been meeting in secret for the past 3 moons on the border. They called it 'their' prarie because it was where they had met. Bramblepath had asked him to meet her there at a Gathering, in a desperate attempt to see him again. Three moons without him had been too long. And she wanted to sort out some differences between their Clans. SnowClan and FlameClan had been fighting for moons and she wanted to stop it. So lately all she could think about was Brightpaw. She looked up at the Fading stars. Please StarClan, she said, begging her warrior ancestors. Let Brightpaw be happy. Forever. Chapter 14 - A Sign in the Stars - Brightpaw Brighttalon sat in the cold air. Because the mountain camp was so cold, new warriors kept their vigil in a specialy built den. Brighttalon was just glad he didn't have to sit out in the cold. He looked up at the stars and wondered if Bramblepaw had recieved her name yet. As if in answer, the stars twinkeled back and Brighttalon felt a name appear in his mind. He knew that StarClan must have taken pity on him and revealed his friend's name. Bramblepath. Brighttalon streached. There wasn't long til morning and he hadn't had any problems in the night. He had even been bored enough to try a FlameClan technique that Bramblepath had shown him. He remembered her plea for him to meet her on their prarie. They had kept the tradition and the secret. Brighttalon wished this was a day where he could go to meet her, he missed his FlameClan friend. Although lately, it had become harder and harder to think of her as his friend. He had begun to nurse a small crush, ut he always managed to act cool and uncaring at their meetings. He hoped it didn't hurt her feelings. A flash of gray fur caught his eye and in an instant, Brighttalon was out of his nest and on his feet in an instant. He prowled towards theintruder, snarling quietly. As he got closer, he began to see more details and when he got about a fox-length away from the cat, he stopped in his tracks. It was the cat from the prarie. The gray tom was transparent but Brighttalon could see him well enough to know he was the cat he had seen with Bramblepath as a kit. Brighttalon looked at the tom with curiousity. The cat was mouthing something he couldn't make out. After a few moments the tom began to walk away. Brighttalon ran after him but he had to stop when the tom suddenly disappeared. Brighttalon looked around. He was at the border of FlameClan. As he walked back to camp, he wondered what the strange tom had been trying to tell him. Chapter 15 - Death To All Who Oppose Us - Council/Bloodpaw Bloodpaw walked fast as he and several others returned to their cavern with Tigerstar. They didn't want to run to tell him the bad news, that could be suicide. But if they were slow, their ferocious leader might get mad, also suicide. Bloodpaw had just begun to train under Tigerstar. He had tried to talk with End but the older tom had always ignored him or tried to teach him some 'peace and love' dung. Tigerstar taught his followers to fight and had promised to help them learn their powers. Bloodpaw hardly even knew what his powers were before Tigerstar showed him. But still, no matter how kind Tigerstar was to his friends, he would never forgive a mistake as large as letting two filthy spies escape. As they got nearer and nearer to the cavern, Bloodpaw felt the nervous pit in his stomach grow deeper and deeper. He and the others agruged briefly over who had to make the report to Tigerstar. Bloodpaw lost because he still was working on his fighting techniques and his powers and he was the youngest cat there. Bloodpaw stumbled up to Tigerstar, shaking so bad he could hardly walk. The patrol followed him slowly, stopping before they were 3 fox-lengths away from Tigerstar. Bloodpaw gulped. "T-Tigerstar?" the massive tabby turned towards him and Bloodpaw nearly cried. But he gulped. "W-We couldn't catch those filthy traitors. S-Sorry." he braced himself, ready to feel the sting of Tigerstar's wrath. He slowly opened his eyes and saw a paw decending towards him. He shut his eyes again and whimpered but he only felt Tigerstar patting him. "Next time." the tom told him. Tigerstar heard the gasps of surprise. He laughed. "This falls in perfectly with our plan!" he proclaimed. "When we kill them, the Council will feel the first fear." Bloodpaw purred and he could hear others following him. Tigerstar leaped up onto a rock. "Today is a new day!" he called. "Today, we become the most powerful cats!" The roar of approval from the cats below shook the floor and Tigerstar smiled. Everything was going as planned. To be continued in: Stars Shine Alone! Category:Artimas Hunter's Fanfics